Revenge is Sweet!
by Scarecrow007
Summary: Ch. 2 is up! Sydney and Vaughn wake up from a car crash. They escape their assailants, but run into more trouble. Anna Espionosa and Julian Sark are out for revenge.Wicked plot, up to chapter three, almost four.R&R, please
1. Some Vacation

Chapter 1: Some Vacation...

"Vaughn?"

Vaughn's eyes slowly fluttered open, and he saw Sydney in the passenger seat, a long scar down her left cheek. Stunned, he glanced around. The serene countryside was barely visible through the cracked windshield and the whole side of the car had caved in. _A... a wreck..._ He tried to remember, but it was all fuzzy.

"Vaughn, are you okay?" Syd asked, stroking his cheek passionately.

"Yes. You?"

She never got a chance to reply, because an ambulance screeched to a halt near the car, sirens blaring, and several paramedics rushed towards the car.

"Ma'am, sir. Are you okay?" one asked them.

"Yes." they both replied painfully. Their bodies ached horribly, and Vaughn didn't look too good with several gashes covering his body.

"Sir, we've got them. Yes, I'll take care of the girl." Sydney overhead one of the paramedics say over a walkie talkie.

"I don't need that." She told the man as he filled a syringe with a possibly dangerous liquid. Something wasn't right here, but she didn't know what.

Sydney's eyes met with Vaughn's and she blinked in morse code. "S-u-s-p-i-c-i-o-u-s. K-e-e-p-e-y-e-s-p-e-e-l-e-d."

He nodded.

Syd turned her attention back to the paramedic who was about ready to inject her. "I said, I don't need that!" She declared, her voice firm.

He ignored her and tried anyways. Big mistake! In one fluent motion, Syd grabbed the syringe from his hands and injected HIM with it. The paramedic turned stiff and toppled to the ground, dead.

"Vaughn." Syd turned to face him, a look of horror on her face. " We've gotta' get out of here."

Vaughn agreed and threw his door open. Syd followed suit and they ran into the cornfield, "paramedics" chasing after them with shotguns.

They ran, hand in hand, through the cornfield, trying to elude their pursuers. Shots rang out, missing them, of course, as the pursuers closed in on them. Deeper into the cornfield they ran, ignoring the cuts they got from the corn husks. Finally, Vaughn halted. There was complete silence, and he pointed into the corn.

Syd turned around and saw one of their pursuers, back turned to them, searching the ground for footprints. She nodded to Vaughn and they slowly crept up behind him, knocking him out with a series of punches and kicks.

Vaughn changed into the man's clothes and Syd grabbed his supplies (a med pack, shotgun, and other assorted items that might have came in use). When they were ready, they quietly walked through the corn back to where the ambulance was parked.

"You take the wheel." he told Syd as he climbed in the back. "I'll look for any clues as to who these guys are."

Syd did as he said, and was about to buckle the seatbelt when she saw a helicopter in the distance. She could barely make out the two figures, one with an automatic in hand.

"We've got company." She told Vaughn as she put the van in reverse.

"What is it?"

"A helicopter."

"Lovely." he murmured as he grabbed a hold of the stretcher.

The wheels screeched as Syd slammed on the pedal as hard as she could, the ambulance picking up speed to about fifty miles per hour.

The helicopter moved in, the man leaning out the window, firing his gun rapidly at the speeding ambulance. The windshield was riddled with bullet holes and Syd screamed when a bullet hit the seat an inch from her head.

With determination, she pulled a 180, cranked it into drive, and pushed on the pedal harder. In the back, Vaughn was holding on for dear life. Bullets now ripped through the back doors. Shattering the glass cabinets and raining glass fragment on his head.

"Sydney! Are you okay?"

"Fine. We're headed towards town..." the ambulance lurches to one side as Syd barely missed hitting the oncoming traffic. "We can lose them easier."

"Some vacation, huh?" Vaughn asked her.

The ambulance was barreling through town at speeds over eighty, sirens blaring, and the helicopter behind it.

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled. "Just wait till our honeymoon."

Vaughn chuckled.

SCREECH! Syd lurched forward as she slowed down to a stop in a hotel parking garage. Vaughn and Syd stepped out into the dimly lit garage, and, without saying a word, rushed to the elevator, the helicopter still hovering outside.


	2. New Place, Same Enemies

1Chapter 2: New Place: Same Enemies

Sydney Bristow strode through the entrance to the Springs Casino in Las Vegas wearing a periwinkle dress and high heeled boots.

"Thank You," a man took her coat and she weaved through the infinite numbers of rows of slot machines.

As she passed one of the rows she eyed her target: Gordon Dean. The CIA had received a tip that it was Dean's men that had come after them. Jack especially wanted to know why.

She clamped a listening device on the back of a slot machine near Dean, turning her head so he couldn't identify her. Then she took off to one of the back hallways and listened in on the conversation.

"Did you succeed? Are they dead?" Sydney thought she recognized the voice, but couldn't be sure.

"No. They got away." Syd identified him as Dean.

"I paid you ten grand to kill them and you couldn't muster a good team?" the man raised his voice.

"They figured out my men weren't actually paramedics."

"Here's ten grand more. Finish the job, or else."

Sydney heard the man get up and leave. Dean heaved a sigh of relief.

"Vaughn, what's your position? Can you see Dean?"

"Now I can. Some fat lady was blocking my view. I couldn't make out the other man."

"That's okay, you take Dean. I'll scout out the perimeter."

At that moment the doors burst open and a dozen armed men stormed the hallway. They parted for a second as a woman walked through. Anna Espinosa.

"Hello Sydney. Miss me?" That was the last thing Sydney remembered before being knocked out by a punch from Anna.

"Ugn..." Sydney opened her eyes. She was tied to a chair, sitting in a bland, whitewashed room with only a table and two chairs. Vaughn was tied to the other one.

"Vaughn." His eyes snapped open and he turned to face her.

"They got you too?"

"Yeah. Where are we?"

"Probably in the basement of the Springs." She told him as she struggled to get out of her bonds.

"I've already tried it." he motioned with his head towards the knot. "Devil's knot. It's no use."

Sydney looked around for something to cut the rope with. Her eyes fell upon the torturing tools that lay five feet away on the table.

She looked at Vaughn.

"Quietly."

She nodded and as quietly as possible, made her way across the room by sliding the chair. It took her a few moments, but she made it and grabbed the largest tool, using it to sever the rope.

It was easier once she had her hands free. The skin around her wrists had been rubbed raw. Soon, she had her legs free and ran to help Vaughn.

Syd had gotten his arms free when they heard Anna's voice from outside.

"Anna Espinosa." There must have been a voice activated lock on the door.

Syd hurriedly tried to cut Vaughn's legs bonds...

They heard her type in the code...

The last string was cut just as Anna entered the room.

"Guards!" She screamed as the knife Sydney was holding wedged itself in her leg. She ripped it out, angrily.

Vaughn tumbled off the chair as a bullet wizzed over his head, allowing Sydney to throw the chair at Anna. It knocked Anna and an entering guard off balance.

The sirens went off.

"Come on!" Vaughn shouted as he darted for the door.

Syd tried to follow him, but was stopped by a firm hand gripping her shoulder.

"Thought you could get away so easily." Anna stepped on her foot. "I don;t think so."

Vaughn struck down a guard with a fist to the head and then kicked the other guard to the ground. Turning he saw Anna grasping Syd breifly before the security door slid shut.

"Sydney!" he screamed and ran to the door. "Sydney!" He pounded on the door mercilessly.

Realizing that pounding wouldn't help, Vaughn looked for another way in. After a moment, he saw it. The keypad...

Syd broke loose from Anna's grasp, elbowing her in the stomach, and then knocking her back with a kick to the side.

"Ugn..." Anna grunted. Grabbing onto the table, she tossed it and all the tools on top of it onto the floor.

She clicked on her walkie-talkie. "Sar-" she started to say, but was rudely interrupted by a kick to the stomach.

Anna blocked the next two punches Sydney threw at her, twisting her arms and sending her flying.

"You should've died a long time ago." Anna pulled a gun from her boots. "Goodbye, Sydney."...

Vaughn's fingernails worked the screws out of the wall. It was painful, but he persevered. The last screw came out and he took off the panel just as another guard rounded the corner.

Bullets ripped through the wall, one hitting a wire and igniting sparks. Vaughn blocked a bullet with the panel and then threw it towards the guard. It hit him square in the head and he fell over, unconscious, his gun skidding across the floor to Vaughn.

"Come on, come on." Vaughn kept saying as he fumbled through the jumble of wires.

He found the one he wanted and ripped it out of its socket. Then he took another wire, ripped it out, and connected the two.

"Yes!" Vaughn said to himself as the door slowly opened...

Anna's finger rested on the trigger of her gun, ready to blow Sydney's brains out. But Sydney wasn't about to let that happen.

She gripped the chair leg, and with a hard kick to the bottom of the leg, it broke off. Sydney thrust it upwards, knocking the gun from Anna's hands, and then towards her head.

It connected with violent force, forming a long gash across he chin. Blood dripping down her face, Anna did a front handspring over Sydney and snatched a knife off the ground.

"You're trying my patience." Anna glared at her with fiery hatred.

"I don't think you have any patience."

Sydney kicked Anna's legs out from under her and rolled on top her, pinning her arms to the floor. The sharp pain made Anna drop the knife.

She struggled to get free.

"Syd!"

Sydney looked toward the door, which was now open. Vaughn stood in the hallway.

"Sydney, come on!"

Sydney jumped off Anna and ran for the elevator with Vaughn.

Anna scrambled for her gun.

Vaughn and Sydney, panting, made it to the elevator and oushed the up button.

"These elevators are too slow." Sydney complained, glancing behind them.

"Don't lose hope just yet."

Anna ran around the corner, firing her gun rapidly just as the doors opened.

Sydney grabbed Vaughn and pulled him into the elevator, bullets ridling the interior until the doors closed.

Anna picked up her walkie talkie. "Sark! They're headed up."...


	3. Freefall

By the way, I do not own Alias and anything associated with it except Season 1 box set and a few Jen Garner pinups on my wall. This chapter starts out a little slow but it will get better, trust me. Thanx for the reviews. Hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay?" Vaughn kissed Sydney.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She rubbed her bruised arm, "So, what's the plan?"

"I don't have one."

You don't have one?"

"No, am I supposed to?"

"Yeah, how else are we supposed to get out of here?"

He shrugged.

"So why are we going to the top floor?"

"I didn't press it."

"Well, I didn't."

"Let's look around a little bit. We may find something. Then, we'll create a plan."

There was an awkward silence.

Vaughn broke the silence. "Those bullets aren't K-Directorate ammo."

He was staring at a bullet lodged in the wall.

"You're right! Wait, that means she's working for someone else."

"Exactly." He handed her a gun. "You might need this."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." She shoved it into her leg holster.

At that moment, the door to the elevator slid open to reveal a very high tech laboratory.

Vaughn gave a low whistle. "Wow. That's some high tech stuff. Obviously not cheap."

Sydney started hacking into the computers. "It's encrypted. Tell-tale sign that it's illegal."

She scanned the papers scattered on the desk. One caught her eye.

"Prototype 13101 to be transferred tomorrow at Pier 202. High security necessary. Next instructions to be sent out on Monday. Signed: Snake."

"What's prototype 13101?" Vaughn asked, rummaging through the cabinets.

"Who's Snake?"

She turned her attention to the computer. "I've got the files decrypted. Now, let's see about Project 13101."

She typed something in. "Here we go. "Project 13101 is a genetically engineered human who has been altered in every aspect to improve abilities in one day that would take normal people a year. It will only take orders from its maker, a man named Snake."

Vaughn pulled a case out of the cabinet and opened it.

"They're building a super villain?"

"Hmmm… Wonders what his powers will be. Throwing grenades and thermo-nuclear warheads, maybe." He held up the case, which was full of grenades.

"What else is in there?" Syd asked him.

"What isn't?" he rummaged further back in the cabinet, clipping various weapons to his belt. "Now this interesting."

He pulled a large chrome briefcase tied with rope, nylon, and wires out of the cabinet and lugged it over to the table.

"A bomb?" Sydney inquired.

""No. The wires aren't connected to the case, they're just being used to tie it up."

"See if you can open it. I'll finish downloading the files."

He nodded and grabbed the largest knife he could find. He hacked away at the binds for a few minutes until they broke off and he opened it.

Sydney had just finished downloading the files and came over to the desk. "What is it?"

"It's a vial."

"Yes I can see that, but what's in the vial."

"Who knows? Let's get it back to HQ. It must be of some importance."

Vaughn looked over the building layout. "There's a service staircase on the west side."

"Let's go."

She opened the door and started through, but stopped in her tracks.

"Syd. What's wrong?"

"I think you need to see this!"

He rushed into the next room. It was a small, bland room, only furnished with two metal tables, and several wall monitors. They displayed information on the two bodies that lay on the tables. Vaughn and Sydney couldn't understand the techno-jargon.

"Project 13101?" Vaughn wondered aloud.

"Most likely."

"Well, there's no way we can get them out of here. We'll have to do it tonight at the pier."

"I agree."

"You do? Seriously?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You never agree with me."

"Yes I do."

"No yo-"

"Yes I do!" she cut him off mid sentence.

"Fine, whatever. Let's get outta' here"

"Good idea."

They started for the door, but were interrupted by the sudden barrage of gunfire. Vaughn tackled Sydney to the floor behind the tables, shielding her from the gunfire. Several monitors exploded in a shower of bright sparks, raining down on Vaughn's back.

"Kill them!"

Sydney suddenly realized who it was. Sark! Anna was working with Sark!

Vaughn rolled off of her, snatching a gun from his belt. He opened fire on a lone gunman standing in the doorway. The man's bullet ridden body collapsed to the ground, dead.

Sydney pulled a knife from her pocket, lunging at another gunman's legs. She tackled him, holding the knife to his throat. Syd knew it was wrong, but she slit his throat. None of Sark's men deserved to be alive.

Meanwhile, Vaughn was crouched in the doorway, skillfully picking off gunman one by one as they stormed the room. He counted three dead men.

"Sydney get out of here!" he yelled as he chucked a grenade at five men who had come in from another entrance. It exploding with maximum damage, ripping through the room and tearing everything apart. He had to dodge the heat wave that came as a result of the blast.

Sydney ripped the gun Vaughn had given her from her leg holster and fired a few shots at one of Sark's men. It hit his arm and he fell to the ground in pain.

She could hear Sark's shouts getting closer.

Bullets nicked the bulletproof glass near her head, forcing her onto the ground. She crawled, army style, across the room, trying to reach the stairs.

Vaughn quietly stepped into the next room, trying not to attract any attention. To his surprise, a rough hand clamped over his mouth.

"Move and I'll blow your head off."

Vaughn felt a gun on his head.

"Now put your hands behind your head, slowly."

As Vaughn pulled his hands behind his head, he thrust them upwards, grabbing the gun and twisting it from the man's grasp. The man yelped in pain and Vaughn flipped him over his shoulder.

Sydney clambered down the steps, looking over her shoulders for Vaughn. As she reached the landing, there was still no sign of him.

"Come on, Vaughn." She started down to the next floor.

Shouts came from below.

She looked for another way out. There was none…

Two men ran into the room, guns pointed at Vaughn. "Get down on the ground!"

Vaughn crouched and slipped a grenade from his belt. He tossed it over the men's heads and it exploded, sending them flying. Vaughn launched himself through the air, landing next to one of the gunman.

"Nice meeting you."

He sent a kick into the man's skull.

Sydney glanced over the railing. She saw two men coming up the stairs, guns in hand. Taking a deep breath, she leapt down to the next level.

"Hello."

She kicked one of the men in the stomach, punching the other in the face. Her elbow hit one of the men's faces, and her foot went into the other's groin. He cried out in pain as she flipped over his back, using him as a shield from bullets. The man fell to the ground, dead, and Syd blocked the other's punch.

But she was caught off guard by a swift kick to leg. She fell forwards, grabbing onto the man's shirt and knocked him backward, unsheathing a knife from her belt. At that moment, she felt instant pain in the back of her head and she released her grip on knife.

"Goodbye." The man said in a heavy Russian accent and lifted the knife for the kill.

Sydney shut her eyes and prayed for a miracle. Her miracle came. She heard a loud thump and then a smack, plop, and clatter. Opening her eyes, she saw Vaughn standing over her.

"My guardian angel." She whispered softly into his ear.

He said nothing and pulled her down the stairs.

"We don't have much time," he finally said to her as they reached the next floor. "We got too careless."

As they took two more steps, they heard shouting again. It was coming from above and below.

"This way," Syd raced for the doorway to the sixth floor, kicking it open and letting Vaughn through.

On the sixth floor, there was mass chaos. People had heard the explosions, and the gunfire, and the shouts and were panicked.

A lady in an evening gown ran by shouting, "THE ALIENS ARE TAKING OVER!"

Another man, presumably a businessman, asked this, "Who's we all fighting this war with?"

Wasting no time, Vaughn and Sydney pushed their way through the crowd, hoping to find a way out. All they found was trouble. '

As they entered the small room at the end of the hallway, two terrified people standing over a ticking bomb.

0:5:23:05…

A little over five minutes

"Get everyone off the floor. Actually get them out of the casino!" Sydney told them and they rushed out of the room all too willingly.

"Do you know how to dismantle a bomb?" Vaughn asked her, examining it.

"No, you?

He shook his head.

Sydney suddenly had an epiphany. "I'll try to call Marshall."

She took a transceiver from her back pocket. "Marshall, Marshall. Do you copy? This is Alpha. I repeat, this is Alpha. Marshall, are you there?"

There was no reply.

"They must have jammed our frequency." Vaughn told her.

"Then there's no way to disarm this thing."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

0:2:35:12…

Two minutes…

"Shoot."

"We're going to have to jump."

"You're right, I don't like it. But it doesn't look like we have much choice."

She took her watch off and pressed a button on the side of it. A laser slowly started to cut through the glass.

0:1:20:12…

Beads of perspiration dripped down her face. She was almost done.

0:0:57:43…

A glass pane fell out of the building, landing on the sidewalk a few seconds later, shattering into a billion pieces.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Hand in hand, Sydney and Vaughn jumped out of the sixth floor window of the Springs Casino in Las Vegas, just as the bomb exploding, tearing chunks of the wall off the casino.

The ground came at them faster than Sherman went through Atlanta. They landed, hard, and tumbled onto the ground, tearing up their skin. Luckily, neither was seriously injured.

They stole a car from a local and drove it to the airport, where they flew back to Los Angeles.


End file.
